


Sun and Moon

by RyuRyuko



Category: Yugioh
Genre: F/F, I’m working on it tbh, Visionshipping, kinda sad, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRyuko/pseuds/RyuRyuko
Summary: Visionshipping expert





	Sun and Moon

Two gals who met on an aircraft by fate. Two who cared for their friends and family. One with hair like the sun and eyes like lavender, one with midnight hair and eyes like the moon reflecting off the ocean. Broken pasts and healing wounds from previous loved ones,a soft somber tone of sorrow. Kind dark eyes glazing over to the other girl once in a while, a cold heart slowly beating and becoming warmer with each word said by the bright woman that flooded the room with a shining, hopeful light.  
The sun was a incandescent, alluring woman. Fierce and sharp but thoughtful, to the moon, she was exquisite. The moon was a wise and soft spoken woman,with a silver tongue and attentive eyes, the luminous sun wished to talk to the mystifying woman who strayed away from the main group. Soft, violet eyes clouded with wonder as she talked to the midnight haired moonlight, who seemed slightly surprised to see a powerful sun to talk to her so suddenly.  
They became close very quickly as they realized their feelings became more and more apparent to each other,their lives were similar in a sense. At a young age, they were both alone,the sun more often than the moon but they understood well. The moon from a traditional,abusive family. The sun from a home where her family was never around, always working. But then, the moon’s brother, another shining star, had flickered and her sun fell asleep. A very deep sleep. The mystic moon was worried, the night wanderer watched over her sun as she slept. Hoping her dreams wouldn’t be filled with terror, but the moon knew better, darkness clouded her poor sun’s head and there was no escape.  
Bags under her eyes. The night is so tired. The sun has been sleeping for too long.  
Her soft whispers wake her in the night,a gentle reminder of the scars of the present. The soft hum of a soothing lullaby, hoping her sun will hear her as her eyes drift from her face to her hand.  
It’s lonely, isn’t it? Her hands grow cold with every passing day. Nightmares grow in her beloved sun’s mind, her gentle twitches and gasps for air as she dreamed. The forlorn expression on the moon’s face, the only signs she could see for any hope for her sun to open her lovely lavender eyes. Even as her hands grew colder, even if she couldn’t hear her mournful moon, the sun hoped she was ok. Maybe if she does wake up, her moon will say everything she couldn’t say.  
The shiver the moon could feel as the sun’s hand twitched to life but went limp again. Is she ok? A thought slipped past her lips;  
”What are you dreaming about, dear sun?”  
She wanted to see her sun ignited passion again. But for as long as she needed to, the moon would be iridescent for her, to shine a new hope.  
And for that new hope,a new family will start, but this time...much happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing half the time


End file.
